Always
by falling moonlight
Summary: Always. it's always about sasuke. no matter what. Sasuke was the moon, and Naruto was the sun that he hides away, taking his light little by little so he could shine. Cause with out it, the moon is just . . ." if ya stare at the sun;sasunaru & leesak


a/n: new story. i was reading a summary, and it mentioned something about how its always about sasuke. i got my own ideas. -

summary: always. it's always about sasuke.

disclaimer: do not own naruto

* * *

Its' always been about Sasuke. Always. Back then, and even now. Always. When he moved, Naruto moved with him. If he left, he would follow, or wait. Day by day, month by month. 

Always. 

It was always about him. When he got stronger, than Naruto must get stronger. He must follow him, keep pace with him, but never surpass. 

No. Never surpass.

If Sasuke wasn't happy, Naruto wasn't happy. The world stopped. If Sasuke was happy, Naruto wasn't happy. Not really. 

What about him?

When Sasuke left, when he went to sound, I was able to see him. Naruto. I was able watch that boy smile and cry. Cheer and scream. And when he came back? 

It dimmed. 

That part of the stage.

He became the shadow again, praising the artificial sun, just like every one else. 

Sasuke was the moon, and Naruto was the sun that he hides away, taking his light little by little so he could shine. Cause with out it, the moon is just . . . 

A rock 

Dull, dark, and grey. 

But it's always about Sasuke. It doesn't matter who the sun is. It just doesn't. 

When Sasuke was bored, it was one girl after another. Like a river with only a rock bridge. He jumped from one to the other. Only to end up on land again. 

Like always. 

He ended up on Naruto. 

Again, and again and again and again.

"_And Sun-kun?"_

Out there. Do you see? The dim one. The pale. 

The shadow.

Sucked dry. With the false smile. No name, no face. 

No will.

But it doesn't matter. Look there. The boy with the black hair. Yes him. He's all that matters. 

So strong.

So caring.

That's our Hokage. That's the one that cast us into our darkness.

"**Huh?"**

He took our sun, and left us with nothing. Our crops may grow, and we may live in prosperity and peace, but when's the last time you smiled? That you laughed, or grinned? 

When was the last time you lived?

But that doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. Always, always. It's always about him. 

Our rock. 

Our dull, grey, piece of shit.

_The boy looked up at his mommy, watching as her mouth turned into a thin line even with the sadness in her eyes. Her parental wrinkles lacked the anger that they usually held for the boy when he got into mischief, or when his daddy had been drinking, or even when the dog pied into the house. _

_The boy backed away, shooting glances at his grandmother, but he was too young to learn that she had long ago lost her mind. That at any day she could be executed for her treasonous words. She was still looking out the window at the blonde man that was always behind the Hokage. He wondered how she could know the man. He looked so much younger than her._

"_Hiro." He looked up at his mommy again. "Go listen to our Hokage. Today's an important day." He nodded before running out the door. He glanced back at the two women as his mother raised her voice, and wondered about the things that his grandmother had said, had told him. _

_Hiro ran to where the Hokage was speaking as he did every year. This was the day that the Kyuubi was destroyed fifty-two years ago. This was the day that the fourth had saved them all. He looked up at the figure above him, dressed in the white and red robes, hair still a bluish black, even at his age. He saw a glimpse of gold to his left, behind the stage, and walked around the crowd, over to it. _

_A lone man stood there, looking at both the stage, and the sixth (1), a soft sad smile on his face. His eyes were a dull frozen blue, and his hair was a pale shade of yellow, a color he had never really seen before. He was young looking, maybe in his early thirty's, but it was none of this that drew Hiro to him, even through this man, his ever being, was rare. It was the fact that he hummed to himself in a soft pretty voice, weaving in and out of each other, a reef of bright red poppies. To any on else, it would have looked like he held drops of blood in his hands, but to the boy of five, it was beautiful._

_He ran over to the man, a carefree smile on his face, and watched as his nimble fingers moved the stems of the flowers in which ever way he wanted. He had a pile of them at his feet, each in a flower, some the same in different shades from the other. He looked up when he felt the gaze of the aw struck boy on him and beckoned him over more. Hiro hesitated, frowning, but he looked over at the Hokage, and back, before he ran over. Any one the Hokage knew shouldn't be dangerous he assumed._

"_Hi little one." He said, squatting down so that he could look Hiro in the eyes with his own frozen hue. Hiro was a shorter boy than the rest, hair a violent shade of pink like his grandmothers, and eyes a deep black. Hiro smiled brightly at him._

"_Hi! Your flowers are pretty." He said, looking down at them all. He picked up a reef of pale blue, and put in on his head and spun around. The man grabbed his hand gently and helped him to spin, Hiro going under their joined hands. Hiro laughed loudly, happily, before he heard a chuckle. He stopped and looked at the blonde, assuming it came from him, but next to him stood the Hokage. _

"_Hello there." He said in his husky voice. "You seem to be having fun." He smiled down at the boy who simply stared up at him. The blonde stood up, gazing sadly at the boy, a smile still set in place. He placed the blood red crown his head. "Bye Hiro-kun." He said, patting the boy on the head. "You can keep all the flowers." He said in a soft frail voice that sound like it could easily be broken, before turning away from him, hand dropping to his side. The two began walking away, the Hokage walking ahead of their small group, the blonde trailing behind him. Like a slave, like a shadow. . . _

_Hiro blinked before looking down at the flowers around him, and then at the two retreating backs, he jumped forward quickly, hand moving faster in the air as a wave._

_His little voice followed the two of them, making Naruto smile for real._

"_Bye Sun-kun! Bye!"_

_Naruto knew whose child that was, but it didn't really matter. After all, this wasn't about him. This was about Sasuke._

_Always about Sasuke._

_Always._


End file.
